


Rehabilitation.

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hope you have a good read? Idk I'm tired, I respect that, It would be in the future of this, Just give me Sam taking care of Dream, Like, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pandora's Vault, Sam takes his job very seriously, Sapnap Punz and Tommy are all mentioned, So not that much angst, The ship is very much hinted at, This is right at the beginning of Dream's imprisonment, blink and you'll miss 'em, but it's a oneshot, but it's not there yet, for now, he JUST got here, sklsls, that's all I ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The warden leads his first prisoner to Pandora’s Vault.The treatment will be far nicer than expected, but it is so desperately needed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamedude
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152
Collections: Anonymous





	Rehabilitation.

Two pairs of footsteps echoed through the hallways, the tension in the air as tense as a stretched rubber band. They had left Punz and Sapnap at the entrance, neither even deigned a good-bye to him. He knew that Punz had to play the role because of Sapnap, but it still stung.

His hands were handcuffed behind his back and Sam - The Warden - guided him through the maze that was Pandora's Vault, a cold hand on his shoulder. They walked in silence; as they came to a halt, Dream relaxed his jaw with a deep sigh. His breath rattled through his lungs, a phantom pain going through his body. The kid didn't hold back at all. Did he hate him that much? That much he had to resort to _begging_?

The cell door was finally open. His new.. home for the foreseeable future. He stepped inside, taking it all in. The warden came up behind him and Dream tensed in reaction, but all he felt was a small tug and heard a click and his hands were free. He massaged them, hoping to rub the discomfort away.  
"Dream.", Sam voiced from behind him, carefully neutral for the role he now embodied, "I have a question for you." He bit his tongue in discomfort as he grimaced behind his mask. What now.

"Then shoot.", the masked blonde responded, his thoughts lingering on ways he would spend his time in this cell. It wasn't as unfurnished as he thought it would be. He expected a deep, dark hole the server would gladly leave him to rot in. A bed that looked sort of comfy, a table and a chair - he was sure the door to his right was a bathroom. There was a clock on the wall, idly ticking, a lamp on the table-

"When's the last time you took care of yourself?", The Warden's question cut through his thoughts as the startled confusion settled in his bones.  
"What?", Dream turned to Sam, staring at the creeper hybrid. _‘Took care of himself?’_ , Dream wondered as he narrowed his eyes in bafflement.

"You haven't for a while, have you.", a statement, not a question.

He stayed carefully silent at the prod, yet his hand twitched at his side. He didn't want to answer. He wouldn't confirm that suspicion, admit to it. Because it couldn't be, _he was the big, bad, evil Dream, this is something he wouldn't even spare a thought on. He was fine._

"What does that have to do with anything?", he responded with another question, trying to deflect. Trying. It wouldn't work on the warden. Both stayed silent, a contest of wills, of sorts. Deafening, really, and the masked blond felt more anxiety than he thought he should.

But, unfortunately for him, the warden had another idea, "Dream, take your mask off for me."  
He flinched, the ill-feeling in his gut skyrocketing to utter dread. "No.", he rebutted with all the confidence he could scramble up. Nobody had had asked him of this. They only ever saw his face when _he let them_. Not- not like this..

Sam's head falls, most definitely staring at him. Dream felt cold; he did not move an inch, he wouldn't.

"Alright.", the warden conceded with a sigh, "The hard way it is."

And suddenly, Sam was right there, in front of his face. He yelped, when he felt two cold hands on his waist and his legs scrambled for any hold as he was slightly lifted. In swift motion, he found himself with his back to the obsidian wall, trapped between the warden's arms. Dream tried to shove the other away, by way of pushing at his arms or shoulders, but no give.  
His mind was racing, suggesting and shooting down escape route after escape route. There was no avail, he was trapped.

The warden waited him out; he had to have the patience for his job. Just silently stared at his prisoner to tire himself out. Dream knew this and he hated it. All he had left was his dignity and he glared up to Sam with a challenge in his eyes that he knew translated over the mask.

Mask to mask, the prisoner and warden, both locked in each other’s hidden gaze.

And then Sam did something that surprised Dream. Surprised him so much, his dread was suddenly forgotten.  
The Warden reached to his mask and slowly pushed it off.

Startling forest green eyes watched his every move, and he couldn't bring himself to escape. His formerly harsh breaths were suddenly quiet.  
Sam never let anyone see his face, much like Dream. Dream might have shown it in the past to the careful few he trusted; Sam included. But the other did none of that, relishing in the mystery.

The warden held the mask in one hand, his gaze not averting. He carefully set it on the mahagoni table, a soft wooden click echoing. It was dead quiet between the two. One mask down, the other had to go.

Dream felt a gentle grasp at his chin and his eyes lifted upwards as it did. Sam was softly caressing his jaw with his thumb and Dream was overcome with a feeling he just couldn't describe. Sam's eyes were filled with such raw gentleness and care, Dream was starting to doubt if it all was real and not just a dream.

He felt so very off-kilter, didn't know how to feel, to respond, _to do_. The blond hadn't even realized it had been so long since he felt a gentle touch, one that didn't aim to harm.  
Dream didn't hear the soft click behind his head. His thoughts were muddled, just vaguely present in the cotton candy land that represented his brain for the moment.  
When he felt the shift on his face and the familiar and comforting weight leave, he blinked, multiple times.  
It was just.. surreal.  
The warden held the mask very, very carefully in his gloved hand. Almost clinically, he set it down with a gentle tap. The other hand was still occupied with keeping his head in place.

Finally, finally the warden was able to assess his prisoner's feelings and thoughts in a more direct and visible manner. And he did not like what he saw.

Heavy bags sat underneath Dream's uncertain eyes, his freckles deeply noticeable by his light skin color. They seemed to not only be from sleepless nights, but also from a deep standing exhaustion in the younger's bones and soul. The way Sam had easily moved him to the edge of the room earlier was not promising either.  
Sam touted in concern, before he leaned forward and set a kiss on top of Dream's disheveled hair.

"Dream.", Sam spoke, stern, but kindly. The other started as he explained, "You are my prisoner, and I am your Warden."

The blond’s gaze fell, apparently not having the confidence to challenge him like he did with the mask. That was fine. He knew the feeling. They were both deeply vulnerable in this position. He was thankful that Dream had let him take the mask off, after he, himself, did.

"That doesn't just mean that I protect the others from you. No.", Sam shook his head, his other hand made its way to the blond's shoulder, holding them gently with both, "That also means I protect you from the others. _Take care of you if you can't do it yourself._ "

Dream's eyes shot back up; his lips parted in unasked questions. That was fine. He could ask them when he felt like it.

"Part of being a warden is overseeing their prisoner's rehabilitation.", the warden continued, unperturbed, "A trait that is often forgotten and overlooked by everyone."  
Their gazes finally connected once again, this time with a better understanding between the two. The relief was palpable in the air. Sam's smile was as encouraging as it could be.

"But I will do no such thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Prison!Dream fics are pog, but let me have my own two cents:  
> 1\. I thought the prison fics pre-reveal of how it looks were kinda over the top, but jfc, canon isn't pulling any punches, huh.  
> 2\. Rehabilitation is a thing. In fact, that's what prisons should be and are mostly used for, but noooooooooo.  
> Just give me Sam taking care of Dream. That's all I want. Do you not realize how long it's been this man has had a hug??? Or anything close to friendly touch??? Too long, if you ask me. 
> 
> Might lift anonymity at some point, but not for right now, heh.  
> Anyway, this might just stay as a oneshot, idk. Would need to get some more motivation and ideas.  
> Suggestions, critiques, comments, they're always welcome!  
> You found any errors? Or feel like there is a tag I should add? Don't shy away from telling me. :>  
> Well then, see ya!


End file.
